That's how it's going to be
by Eli0t
Summary: ’Bloody Hell! You gave me a fright! What are you doing here Potter, were you following me?’ . ‘Scared, Malfoy?’ . ‘You wish Potter’ [ A meeting in a empty classroom.] HPDM Complete.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

'Bloody Hell! You gave me a fright! What are you doing here Potter, were you following me?' 

**_what the hell is he doing here? Shit._**'Scared, Malfoy?'

'You wish Potter'

'Why should I be following you? You're hardly **that **interesting'

**_yes I'm following you. i always do._ **

'Oh, so **this **classroom at 2am just _happens _to be your little spot? I seriously doubt that'

'Paranoid are we Malfoy?'

'Aren't we all?'

**_i'm always paranoid. father taught me. "always sleep with one eye open, never trust a soul son"_**

So, I'm just _dying_ to know, what is a Slytherin doing so far away from the comfy dungeons without any brain-dead, big muscled, but oh so charming, thugs?

**_why did you start these lonely walks? they don't seem to have any purpose at all _**

'None of your business _Potter. _Besides I could ask you the same. Where's the Weasel and what's-her-name Mudblood? Got tired of watching them snogging? Felt alone did you Potter?

But you know what they say; three is one too much'

_**bingo. the hurt in his eyes is like a drug.**_

'Shut up Malfoy, you don't know shit'

_**i hate you. I hate you. what the fuck gives you the right to see through me?**_

'Auch, did I hit nerve? Don't worry _wonderboy; _it's no shame being lonesome – just pathetic'

'You should know Malfoy. How is it being a cold hearted bastard? Doesn't really attract friends or girls – other than Parkinson of course?'

**_i hate that girl. she's so… all over you all the time. "my drakie poo" _**

'Jealous?'

'Not really no'

_**yes, very. **_

'But Potter, As much as I would _love_ to stand here chit-chatting all night that wasn't the reason I came here. I want to be alone and frankly, you're starting to annoy me'

'My mission in life'

'Leave'

'No'

_**i want to be here. you frighten me. you look so… full of despair.**_

'You do **not **want to piss me of right now Potter. Now Leave'

_**just leave potter, please. dammit. **_

'I'm not afraid of you Malfoy'

_**a lie. **_

'Fantastic, now sod off'

_**please **_

'Why don't you leave? It's not like you own the place. And I was here first.'

_**i'm not leaving you alone. there's so much I want to tell you... i just…. **_

'Fine I will. Goodnight Potter'

'No, Malfoy… Stop'

_**shit**_

'What _Potter?'_

'I just… you don't have to leave. We could just be here… Both of us. And like do stuff... or, we don't have to do stuff? It could be like… nice or something.

**_brilliant harry. really. smooth. _**

'What is your problem Potter? _Do stuff? _Did you forget who I am? Who **we **are? Did you hit your head recently Potter?'

_**merlin. what is wrong with that boy?**_

'No… I just. I know how it's like to be alone Malfoy… I thought maybe... that you would like to talk to someone who felt the same way you do… '

_**talk to me**_

'Excuse me for laughing, but wonderboy… _alone? _Just because your two biggest fans has found more interest in each others mouths than in you, you think you're like me?

Do not compare our situations Potter, they're nothing alike. Farewell.'

'Ron and Hermione have nothing to do with this. I'm happy they found each other. This has something do with being surrounded by so many people, but still feeling so alone that it makes your heart ache. This is something about people looking up to you, and expecting you to be something you feel you're not. This has something to do with feeling misplaced, lost and desperate to find someone to talk with, somebody who doesn't think you're fantastic, just because you have money, power or a bloody scar on you for head'

_**turn around. please. i know that that got to you. you think you're so good at disguising your feelings. but your eyes give it away. those small glimpses of pain. you're lost.**_

'You were following me, weren't you?'

_**cry and i swear i'll hex you draco malfoy. this is not how i was raised. i hate you potter. **_

'Yes'

_**there… i said it. **_

'Why?'

'I don't know... no reason really'

'I don't believe you'

_**look me in the eye and say it again potter. **_

'I just… thought…. that maybe you felt that same way I did, and that we could talk. That we could forget our… you know? And just talk'

'Right… well. I admire… I admire your honesty Potter, and you're right. Sort of. Maybe we all more alike than I thought but…'

'I fancy you Malfoy'

_**shit! where the hell did that come from! stupid, stupid mouth. **_

'What…did… you… say?'

_**I didn't hear that. I didn't.**_

'I said that… I fancy you'

'….'

'Say something, please'

_**why can't i just keep my mouth shut? fuck, he looks like he's about to faint. **_

'Potter.. I… I'll be leaving now. I'm not… I need to… Bye Potter'

'Malfoy! Listen to me. I like you… I might even lo….'

'Shut up! Don't say that! Just shut up!'

_**potter, you stupid git… don't do this to me.**_

'Malfoy if you could just...'

'Potter, don't say a word more. Don't'

'But it's the truth!'

'Then lie'

'Malfoy, you can't leave me like this! Please… Just…'

'Don't touch me, please, don't'

**_merlin, his touch feels like flames .i need to get out of here. i can't stand the look in his eyes. let me go, please let me go. _**

'Draco…'

**oh my god he has soft lips. he wants this. his arms around me. this can never end.**

(ii)

'Harry'

'I love you'

(ii)

'I have to leave'

_**Don't cry. Don't cry.**_

'Why? I don't understand. Draco we could get this to work, I know we could… if we just…'

'No'

_**We can't**_

'Don't be like that. We could just...'

'I'm marrying Pansy on my 18th birthday in a week. I will be enrolling in the dark Lords army. That's how it's going to be'

_**Don't cry. **_

'Draco…'

_**my heart just turned over in my chest.**_

'It's **Malfoy **to you _Potter._ This never happened'

'Draco!'

_**don't do this to me. **_

'Goodnight Potter'

_**I love you**_

The end.

* * *

There it is. Please R/R – and as always – be gentle, English still isn't my first language. 


End file.
